List of Power Rangers
This is a list of all good and evil Rangers. For the Rangers that appeared via archive footage in the "Legacy of Power" clip show, please mark bold 'and for the Rangers that returned for a crossover, please mark ''italic. . Many people have made similar videos to this.]] Wild West Rangers (1880) *Rocko DeSantos (leader), Red Wild West Ranger *White Stranger, White Wild West Ranger *Abraham Park (second-in-command), Black Wild West Ranger *William Cranston, Blue Wild West Ranger *Miss Alicia Campbell, Yellow Wild West Ranger *Fuschia O'Hara, Pink Wild West Ranger *Tom Oliver, Green Wild West Ranger Pre-1993 Rangers (1975-93) Pre-1993 Power Rangers Power Rangers (1975-77) *Dylan Scott, Red Power Ranger *Carl Scott, Blue Power Ranger *Marcus Scott, Green Power Ranger *Ashley Scott, Yellow Power Ranger I *Marcia Wallace, Yellow Power Ranger II *Taylor Scott, Pink Power Ranger Card Power Rangers (1977-78) *Robert Anderson, Red Ace Ranger *Dylan Scott, Blue Jack Ranger *Marcus Winshield, Green King Ranger *Miranda Anderton, Pink Queen Ranger *Andrew Marcus, White Card Ranger International Power Rangers (1979-80) *Red Japan Ranger *Blue France Ranger *Black Russia Ranger *Orange Kenya Ranger *Pink America Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1992, pilot) *Jason (leader), Red Power Ranger *Trini, Yellow Power Ranger *Billy, Blue Power Ranger *Kimberly, Pink Power Ranger *Zack (second-in-command), Black Power Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-94) *Jason Lee Scott (leader, 1993-94/second-in-command, 1994), Red Power Ranger I' *'Trini Kwan, Yellow Power Ranger I''' *'Billy Cranston, Blue Power Ranger' *'Kimberly Ann Hart, Pink Power Ranger I' *'Zack Taylor (second-in-commande, 1993-94), Black Power Ranger I' *'Tommy Oliver, Green Power Ranger I' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994-95) *'Tommy Oliver (leader), White Power Ranger' *'Rocky DeSantos, Red Power Ranger II' *''Adam Park, Black Power Ranger II'' *Billy Cranston, Blue Power Ranger *'Aisha Campbell, Yellow Power Ranger II' *Kimberly Ann Hart (second-in-command), Pink Power/Ninja Ranger I *Tom Oliver, Green Power Ranger II Orion Thunder Rangers (1994) Orion Thunder Rangers *James Stewart, Red Orion Thunder Ranger *Michael Anderson, Blue Orion Thunder Ranger *Wagner Rhineheart, Green Orion Thunder Ranger *Mandy Stewart, Yellow Orion Thunder Ranger *Vanessa Anderson, Pink Orion Thunder Ranger *Robert Rhineheart, White Orion Thunder Ranger Mighty Morphin Power/Ninja Rangers (1995) *'Tommy Oliver, White Power/Ninja Ranger' *'Rocky DeSantos, Red Power/Ninja Ranger II' *'Adam Park, Black Power/Ninja Ranger II' *'Billy Cranston, Blue Power/Ninja Ranger' *'Aisha Campbell, Yellow Power/Ninja Ranger II' *'Katherine Hillard, Pink Power/Ninja Ranger II' *Ninjor *Dex Stewart, Masked Rider Aquitar Rangers Monday 1 1989 1990 *''Aurico, Red Alien Ranger'' *''Tideus, Yellow Alien Ranger'' *''Cestro, Blue Alien Ranger'' *''Corcus, Black Alien Ranger'' *''Delphine, White Alien Ranger'' *Cestria, Pink Alien Ranger (unofficial) Zeo Rangers (1996-97) *''Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo/Turbo Ranger I'' *'Adam Park, Green Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *'Rocky DeSantos, Blue Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *'Tanya Sloan, Yellow Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *'Katherine Hillard, Pink Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *''Trey of Triforia, Gold Zeo Ranger I'' *'Jason Lee Scott, Gold Zeo Ranger II' *Auric the Conqueror Turbo Rangers (1997) *''T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger II'' *'Carlos Vallerte, Green Turbo Ranger II' *''Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger II'' *'Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo Ranger II' *'Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo Ranger II' *''The Phantom Ranger'' *''Blue Senturion'' *Robo T.J, Red Robot Ranger *Robo Carlos, Green Robot Ranger *Robo Justin, Blue Robot Ranger *Robo Ashley, Yellow Robot Ranger *Robo Cassie, Pink Robot Ranger Space Rangers (1998) *''Andros, Red Space Ranger'' *''T.J. Johnson, Blue Space Ranger'' *''Carlos Vallerte, Black Space Ranger'' *''Ashley Hammond, Yellow Space Ranger'' *''Cassie Chan, Pink Space Ranger'' *'Zhane, Silver Space Ranger' "Countdown to Destruction" Rangers (1998) *Aurico, Red Alien Ranger (1996) *Tideus, Yellow Alien Ranger (1996) *Cestro, Blue Alien Ranger (1996) *Corcus, Black Alien Ranger (1996) *Delphine, White Alien Ranger (1996) *Trey of Triforia, Gold Zeo Ranger (1996) *Blue Senturion (1997) *The Phantom Ranger (1997) Lost Galaxy Rangers (1999) *''Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger'' *''Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger'' *''Kai Chen, Blue Galaxy Ranger'' *''Maya Zephyr, Yellow Galaxy Ranger'' *''Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galaxy Ranger I'' *Karone, Pink Galaxy Ranger II *Magna Defender I *Mike Corbett, Magna Defender II *Zika Lightspeed Rescue Rangers (2000) *''Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger'' *''Michael Stewart, Demon Hunter'' *''Vanessa Stewart, Demon Huntress'' Time Force Rangers (2001) *''Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger I'' *Alex Drake, Red Time Force Ranger II *''Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger'' *''Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger'' *''Trip Regis, Green Time Force Ranger'' *''Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger'' *''Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger'' Wild Force Rangers (2002) *'Cole Evans, Red Lion Ranger' *'Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Eagle Ranger' *'Max Cooper, Blue Shark Ranger' *'Alyssa Enrilé, White Tiger Ranger' *'Danny Delgado, Black Bison Ranger' *'Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Ranger' *Animus "Forever Red" Rangers (2002) *Jason Lee Scott, Red Power Ranger I (1993-94) *Aurico, Red Alien Ranger (1996) *Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger I (1996-97) *T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger II (1997) *Andros, Red Space Ranger (1998) *Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger (1999) *Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger (2000) *Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger I (2001) *Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger (2001) Originally Steve Cardenas, who played Rocky DeSantos was going to appear on the episode after confirming on a phone call, but he moved houses and lost contact. Daniel Southworth, came to the location as a back-up to Cardenas. *Cole Evans, Red Lion Ranger (2002) Ninja Storm Rangers (2003) *''Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger'' *''Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger'' *''Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger'' *''Cameron Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger'' *''Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger'' *''Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger'' *Marah Watanabe, Pink Wind Ranger (unofficial) Dino Thunder Rangers (2004-05) *''Conner McKnight, Red Dino Ranger/Triassic Ranger'' *''Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger'' *''Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger'' *''Tommy Oliver, Black Dino Ranger'' *''Trent Fernandez-Mercer, White Dino Ranger'' Mystic Force Rangers (2006) *Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger *Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Yellow Mystic Ranger *Madison Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger *Vida Rocca, Pink Mystic Ranger *''Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger'' *Udonna, White Mystic Ranger *Daggeron, Solaris Knight *Koragg the Knight Wolf *Leanbow, Wolf Warrior *Clare Langtree, The Gatekeeper/Shining Moon Warrior Operation Overdrive Rangers (2007) *Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger *Will Aston, Black Overdrive Ranger *Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger *Veronica Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Rose Ortiz, Pink Overdrive Ranger *Tyzonn, Mercury Ranger *Sentinel Knight "Once A Ranger" Rangers (2007) *Adam Park, Black Power Ranger II (1994-95) *Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger (2003) *Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger (2004) *Bridge Carson, Red SPD Ranger III (2005) *Xander Bly, Green Mystic Force Ranger (2006) Super Legends Rangers (2007) Jungle Fury Rangers (2008) *Casey Rhodes, Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Theo Martin, Blue Jungle Fury Ranger *Lily Chilman, Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger *Robert James, Violet Wolf Ranger *Dominic Hargan, White Rhino Ranger *Master Swoop, Bat Spirit Ranger *Master Finn, Shark Spirit Ranger *Master Phant, Elephant Spirit Ranger *Camille, Chameleon Warrior *Jarrod, Lion Warrior Samurai Rangers (2012) *Jayden, Red Samurai Ranger *Lauren, Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin, Blue Samurai Ranger *Emily, Yellow Samurai Ranger *Mike, Green Samurai Ranger *Mia, Pink Samurai Ranger *Antoino, Gold Samurai Ranger Megaforce Rangers (2013) SPD Rangers (2025) *Jack Landors, Red SPD Ranger I *Sky Tate, Blue SPD Ranger/Red SPD Ranger II/Shadow Ranger I *''Bridge Carson, Green SPD Ranger/Blue SPD Ranger II/Red SPD Ranger III'' *Elizabeth Delgado, Yellow SPD Ranger *Sydney Drew, Pink SPD Ranger *Anubis Cruger, Shadow Ranger I *Kat Manx, Kat Ranger *Sam, Omega Ranger *Nova, Nova Ranger *Boom, Orange SPD Ranger (unofficial) *Officer Leslie, Alpha Ranger (not seen) *Future Omega Ranger RPM Rangers (2045) *Scott Truman, Red RPM Ranger *Flynn McAllistair, Blue RPM Ranger *Kayla, Yellow RPM Ranger I (not seen) *Summer Landsdown, Yellow RPM Ranger II *Ziggy Grover, Green RPM Ranger *Dillon, Black RPM Ranger *Gem, Gold RPM Ranger *Gemma, Silver RPM Ranger *Tenaya 15/7 Time Force Rangers (3000) *Alex Drake, Red Time Force Ranger *Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger *Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger *Trip Regis, Green Time Force Ranger *Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger Evil Rangers Mutant Rangers (1993) *Mutant Blue *Mutant Black *Mutant Yellow *Mutant Pink *Mutant Green Dark Rangers (1994) *Justin, Red Dark Ranger *Bobby, Blue Dark Ranger *Zane, Black Dark Ranger *Kristen, Pink Dark Ranger *Tina, Yellow Dark Ranger Shadow Rangers (1997) *Shadow Blue *Shadow Green *Shadow Yellow *Shadow Pink Crash and the Creeps (1997) *Crash, Creep Red *Creep Blue *Creep Green *Creep Yellow *Creep Pink Psycho Rangers (1998-99) *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink *Zhane, Psycho Silver (unofficial) Villamax (1999) *Villamax Cyborg Rangers (2000) *Cyborg Red *Cyborg Blue *Cyborg Green *Cyborg Yellow *Cyborg Pink Evil Time Force Rangers (2001) Demon Warriors (2001) *Demon Red *Demon Blue *Demon Green *Demon Yellow *Demon Pink Shadow Rangers (2002) *Shadow Red *Shadow Blue *Shadow Black *Shadow Yellow *Shadow White *Shadow Lunar Evil Ninja Storm Rangers (2003) *Evil Red *Evil Blue *Evil Yello Evil White Ranger (2004) *Evil White Ranger clone Evil Mystic Force Rangers (2006) Evil Operation Overdrive Rangers (2007) *Evil Red Ranger *Evil Blue Ranger *Evil Black Ranger *Evil Yellow Ranger *Evil Pink Ranger A-Squad SPD Rangers (2025) *Charlene “Charlie” Haywood, A-Squad Red *Beevor, A-Squad Blue *Clifford “Cliff” Jones, A-Squad Green *Ivan Lane, A-Squad Yellow *Rachel Motohime, A-Squad Pink Temporarily evil Rangers *Tommy Oliver, Green Power Ranger I (1993) *Tom Oliver, Green Power Ranger II (1994) *Blue Senturion (1997) *Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger (2000) *Thunder Rangers (2003) *Trent Fernandez-Mercer, White Dino Thunder Ranger (2004) *Spirit Rangers (2008) *Jarrod and Camille (2008) *Tenaya 7 (2045) Power Rangers actors References External links *List of Power Rangers on Wikipedia *List of evil Power Rangers on Wikipedia *List of Power Rangers on Power Rangers Wiki *List of evil Power Rangers on Power Rangers Wiki *Official Website *Ranger Central *Linear Ranger